The Parent Test
by youngone3562132
Summary: Jerry and Theresa leave for the week. One mishap with magic and Justin and Alex are forced to become adults and struggle with the challenges that await.
1. Summer Begins

**The Parent Test**

This story is from a request I got from Boris Yeltsin.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place

A/N: _The dream is in italics_

**THE PARENT TEST**

**Summer Vacation Begins**

"ALEX! ALEX!" Justin yells from the stairs. "GET UP!"

The sixteen (almost seventeen) year old teenager, Alex Russo, is lying in her bed. Off in some dream with a guy on a perfect date, unaware of the outside world trying to wake her up. She turns in her bed continuing to dream in a comfortable sleeping position.

_"I never want to wake from this dream. This date has been perfect." Alex laughs, aware of how corny she sounds._

_Her counterpart smiles brightly at her. He rips off another piece of pizza off the circular pan and hands it to her. He takes a piece for himself and begins to bite in. His eyes grow wide and begin to tear._

_"OWW! OWW! AHH! HOT!" The guy sitting next her shouts. Alex starts laughing and he just looks at her, annoyed. "You think this is funny."_

_"Yeah, a little bit." Alex giggles. "Oh, come on. Do you want them to put a little sticker on the bottom of the pan that says: CAUTION, PIZZA MAY BE HOT?"_

_He lowers his head in embarrassment. She continues to giggle at him while he attempts to face her again. He then starts to chuckle hoarsely and soon both are laughing out right. They stop laughing when their eyes meet each other. They lean in close to kiss each other when a voice echoes through the area._

"ALEX!" Justin yells.

_"Oh, come on. RIGHT NOW?" Alex says annoyed._

"ALEX!" Justin shouts again.

_"I guess this means we'll have to finish this date another." Her date says. "Goodbye."_

Alex is sucked out of her dream by her brother shaking her body. When she opens her eyes she sees Justin staring down at her. She blinks a few times before she reacts and punches Justin in the stomach.

"Mom and Dad want you downstairs. They said they need to talk to all of us." Justin barely gets out, groaning in pain.

"GET OUT!" Alex screams at the top of her lungs.

Theresa and Jerry Russo are downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast. When they hear their daughter scream, they turn their heads to the ceiling and wince. Theresa looks at Jerry and shakes her head discouragingly.

"Honey, I don't think this is a good idea. Alex is probably having that time of the month, and she'll be more grouchy and disrespectful that usual." Theresa says worried.

"Theresa, we talked about this. Justin is almost an adult. A few weeks from now he'll be 18. He can handle both Alex and Max. Besides Harper going to be here to keep an eye on Alex." Jerry says calmly.

"Jerry, nothing against Harper, but you see how gullible and naïve Harper is. Alex can whip her around her finger and make her believe it is right to steal. Not to mention, she can use magic." Teresa explains.

"Don't worry about magic. I spoke to Professor Crumbs and he put up a charm that disables all the kids from using magic outside the Sub Station." Jerry says. "And I spoke to Justin about magic inside the apartment, so he knows."

"Jerry, please. We can go to the next Sandwich Shop Convention, I'll even make a special trip to that Wizard theme park you always want to go to, if we don't go tomorrow." Theresa begs.

"We're going. I already paid 200 dollars on the train and admission tickets. I'm not letting 200 dollars go to waste." Jerry says raising his voice.

"Uuhhhhh! ALEX! JUSTIN! MAX! GET DOWN HERE!" Theresa shouts.

The sound of feet running down the hallway to the stairs can be heard. Justin and Max rush to the kitchen quickly. The sound of soft, short footsteps reaches the ears of everyone in the kitchen. Alex slowly walks downstairs into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. Harper's screams cause Alex to jolt back and become alert.

"Harper, not this early." Alex says sleepily. "Please, quiet down."

"Sorry, Alex. There was this big spider crawling down the wall next to my bed." Harper apologizes.

"Did you squish it?" Max asks.

"NO! I screamed and ran out of the basement before before it could crawl the rest of the way down the wall." Harper says quickly.

"As much as I would like to hear your story, can it wait?" Alex says grumpily.

"Alex, there is no need to be rude." Justin says.

"Alex, there is no need to be rude." Alex mimics.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone calm down." Jerry says, directing everyone's attention to him. "We have an announcement to make."

"Big shock." Alex mumbles under her breath.

"Your mother and I are leaving to go to a Sandwich Shop Convention. We will be gone for the week, so that means Justin is in charge." Jerry says.

"YES!" Justin, Alex and Max say simultaneously.

"Wait, why are you saying....I don't want to know." Theresa begins to ask but stops.

"Justin, we will need you to be in charge of the Sub Station while we are gone. You will probably have to open the Sub Station for a few days and then decide what days you want off." Jerry says to Justin. "Can you handle that?"

"Dad, you don't need to worry about me. I'm responsible enough for this. You can trust me." Justin says confidently.

"Okay, this is your chance to shine Justin. Don't mess this up." Jerry warns. "And if I hear about any magic beings, or spells being used...."

"We're grounded. Yes! Yes! We know the deal, daddy." Alex says.

"Come on, Jerry we have to go." Theresa says as she hears the cab outside.

............

Later, Justin is sitting in the living room, writing on a white board. Max enters the room questioning him about stupid, irrelevant things. Justin rubs his forehead and looks to the ceiling, just wondering why. Justin grabs the bull horn he pulled out of the basement and calls everyone into the living room.

"ALEX! HARPER!" Justins yells into the bull horn.

Harper rushes into the living room. Sitting uncomfortably close to where Justin is standing; forcing Justin to move back a little. Alex begrudgingly walks over to the couch, noticing that Harper is extremely close to Justin. She grabs Harper's shoulder and pulls her back, making a disgusted face in the process.

"What do you want now, dork?" Alex asks.

"I have made the schedule for working in the Sub Station this week." Justin says. "Okay, we start working on Monday, 11:00 AM! Alex! We will....."

"Okay, we we'll see you later. Me and Harper are going to the mall today." Alex says, interrupting Justin's speech.

"Uh, no you're not. You have to ask before you can go out." Justin says.

"Alright, let's talk." Alex smiles and snaps her fingers.

And poof, in a cloud of smoke, Alex and Harper are gone. Justin has an astonished look on his face. He turns to Max and before Max can comment Justin stops him. His hand begins to shake as he tries to calm down and think like a responsible adult.

"Hmm.... Too bad there isn't a baby spell that you can put on Alex so you could keep her by your side at all times." Max says distantly.

"Max, please. That would be... PERFECT!" Justin says happily, as he thinks of Max's idea. "If I can keep her enclosed in the house then I won't have to worry about any mishaps with magic and I can treat her like the baby she is."

"Do I get to be on your side?" Max asks.

"As long as you don't go switching sides every time something happens." Justin says. "And I never thought I'd say this, but Max great idea."

"I was bound to have one good idea all summer." Max says. Justin nods and walks off to the lair.

* * *

Next chapter, Justin creates more problems than he can handle.

READ and REVIEW.


	2. Babies

Okay, before a million thoughts run through my mind again, I'm posting this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

A/N: _Thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 2: Babies?**

Justin throws another book to the ground. He mumbles angrily under his breath. He opens the cupboard that is filled with magic books. He looks at each title, throwing out some of them. He finds a thick book filled with many different, strange and various spells for anything. He takes it out and sets it on the table looking for the spell.

"Come on, come on. Baby spell, baby spell...." Justin mumbles to himself. "...AHA! Max, come here!"

"Yeah, Justin." Max says entering the lair. "What's up?"

"I found the spell." Justin says happily.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Max asks, looking into the book.

"When Alex and Harper get back, we need to lure Alex into the lair. Once she's inside, you need to hold her while I do the spell." Justin explains.

"How do I do that?" Max asks unsure of how he is suppose to restrain Alex.

"Use the net." Justin says, pointing to the net hanging on the wall.

"Oh, okay." Max realizes.

.............

At the mall, Alex and Harper are walking from one store with bags in their hands. They stop at a small beauty supply store. Alex laughs as Harper tries on a peculiar colored lip gloss. Harper pouts and Alex stops laughing. They make their purchases, walk out and stop at a bench and go over everything they have bought.

"Alex, don't you think we should get back to your home." Harper says fear lacing her voice.

"Maybe later. I'm enjoying this too much to just pack up and go back home." Alex laughs.

"What if Max has sent Justin into an alternate dimension and HE is all alone. WITH NO SUPERVISION!" Harper babbles out.

"Harper! You are totally ruining this shopping day." Alex whines. "Nothing bad is going to happen. It's just Max."

As soon as Alex said that, Harper motions to her the seriousness of that last statement. Alex's eyes widen and she immediately picks up her bags and acts as if she's ready to run out of the mall at full speed. As she begins to run, she turns around and walks over to the lunch area. Harper turns around and realizes Alex is not running with her. She spots her walking to the pizza place, and begins to walk back, rolling her eyes.

"After lunch, we'll check up on the eggheads. Alright, Mom?" Alex jokes.

.............

An hour later, Alex and Harper walk into the living room. They notice nothing is out of place, the room seems to be in order. They look around for signs of the boys, but they don't hear or see anyone.

"EGGHEADS!" Alex yells.

"Alex, we are in the lair!" Justin shouts from the other room.

"Come on." Alex says dragging Harper to the lair.

Alex and Harper walk downstairs into the lair. When they open the door to the lair they notice the lights are out. Alex grabs her wand out of her boot and illuminates the tip. She doesn't see Max or Justin from her place outside the door, so she moves into the lair. Harper stays outside where it is still light.

"MAX, NOW!" Justin yells suddenly.

The sound of a body falling to the ground echoes throughout the room. Alex runs out of the lair and waits until the noise stops. She walks back into the lair searching for the light switch. Once she gets the lights back on she notices Justin wrapped up in a net with Max holding the other end. Alex walks over to Justin to help him out of the net.

"Max, now is your chance. Do the spell." Justin orders.

"Okay." Max says taking out his wand. "Yes, no, or maybes, turn A....."

"Hey, Max." Harper greets.

"Hey Harper." Max says before continuing the spell. "....... max into babies."

Alex watches as Harper and Max disappear. She pulls the tangled net off of Justin and looks over to where Harper was standing. Justin points down and notices two pairs of clothes just laying on the floor. He sees something moving underneath the piles of clothes. Justin starts throwing clothes out of the way and gasps when he sees a baby boy staring up at him.

Alex turns to the other pile clothes and looks down, unsure of what to expect. She hears the sound of a baby crying, and she cringes. She moves the final piece of clothing out of the way and sees a little baby girl. The baby girl looks at Alex and stops crying for a moment before she starts bawling again, making Alex wince in pain.

"JUSTIN!" Alex screams. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"NEVER MIND THAT! HOW DO WE GET THEM TO SETTLE DOWN!" Justin yells back at her.

"YEAH, LIKE I'M QUALIFIED TO KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY! HELP ME!" Alex pleads.

Justin walks over to Alex and picks up the baby. He looks into the baby's eyes and begins to shake uncontrollably. Alex looks at him with confusion written on her face. Justin holds the baby's head up to his shoulder and begins to gentle rock the baby back and forth.

"Alex, this baby is Harper." Justin says quietly.

"What?" Alex asks, her eyes bug out of her skull and she shakes her head in a defiant 'no'. "NO! NO! NO! THAT CAN'T BE HARPER. SHE WAS RIGHT HERE A MINUTE AGO AND NOW HER CLOTHES ARE THE ONLY THING LEFT! WHERE IS SHE?"

"Alex, look into her eyes." Justin says.

Alex takes the baby into her arms and looks into her eyes. She immediately knows it is Harper by the way her eyes seem to penetrate her body. Alex turns because she can feel guilt starting to invade her thoughts. Alex looks down when she feels something tugging on her leg. She sees the baby boy try to hold on to leg to balance himself, but falls again when Alex shakes her leg.

"Alright, so if that's Harper.... Then the boy is...." Alex realizes the boy is Max, but before she can say it.

"MAX!" Justin yells.

Justin screams as baby Max pees all over Justin's clothes. Justin shakes his body in disgust as Alex laughs at him. This causes Harper to giggle and soon Alex starts to relax with her. Justin grabs a towel hanging from the wall and wipes himself down.

"Mom...ma?" baby Max stutters.

"What did he just say?" Alex says to herself.

"Mom...ma! Mom...ma!" Max babbles out, pointing to Alex.

"Alex, this is worse that I thought." Justin states.

"Well, good. Cause guess what?" Alex walks over and puts baby Harper into Justin's arms. "This is your problem not mine. So you figure it out and fast. I want my best friend back."

"Alex?" Justin begs.

"Can't hear you! I'M OUT THE DOOR!" Alex shouts walking towards the door.

"Get back here." Justin says as he pulls her back over. She is shocked by how strong Justin pulls her back.

"I need your help." Justin says.

"Not my problem." Alex scoffs.

"Can you just watch the kids while I get supplies for those kids. Then you don't have to worry about anything." Justin explains. "I'll fix it."

"Fine. Make it quick." Alex groans.

_Revenge is going to be so sweet!_

* * *

A/N: The spell is "Yes, no or maybe(s), turn (person's name) into a baby(s)" . Credit for the spell goes to Boris Yeltsin.

Just wait, it's going to get better. Alex alone with two babies + No Justin and No adults = Big trouble

READ and REVIEW.


	3. Alex the Babysitter

Well, I had a busy couple of weeks.

The short version is I've been looking for a job, I got a job offer and I started working again. All while trying to write more so forgive me for taking some time to write and post each chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

A/N: _thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 3: Alex the Terrible....Babysitter**

_Urgh! I wish I could just think..... HEY, WHAT IS GOING ON? MAX!_

_What?_

_How come I can think like I'm still 16? _

_Harper, I don't even know how we changed into babies. And you're asking me how we can think as if we are still teenagers._

_This is the last time I ever try to talk to you. Knowing you, you'll just...... Ugh, forget it._

_Harper...._

"Okay, Alex I have the list of things I need." Justin says as he reviews the list of supplies written on the piece of paper.

"HOW LONG?" Alex asks impatiently.

"About 30-40 minutes..... If I run to and from the supermarket." Justin says as he thinks about how much time it will take.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alex questions him. She waves her hands for him to leave. "RUN, FORREST, RUN! GO! NOW!"

_Harper..... I know something we can do._

"Okay, now what to do with you two." Alex asks herself. Her face turns to a smirk as an idea comes to her. "I got it. I can't believe Justin didn't think of this. I can't wait to rub it in his face."

Alex runs out of living room, leaving Max and Harper behind. Both can hear clattering and soft thuds against the wall. The sound of a scream echoes, causing Max and Harper to scream and cry.

_Why am I screaming?_

_To get Alex's attention. That is why babies cry, to get attention._

_I thought babies cry because they pooped in their pants._

_Anyway.... We have to keep Alex in our sights._

_You do that._

_Where are you going? MAX!_

Max crawls away from Harper. Harper stops crying and watches as he crawls up the stairs to where all the bedrooms are. He walks into Alex' room and pulls on the bedsheets hanging off the side of her bed. He begins to stick the sheets in his mouth and rips the other part of the sheets in half.

Alex runs back into the living room. Her hair is blown in front of her face. She mutters about not finding the UNDO dust. She looks down and only sees Harper sitting on the couch staring at her. Her face turns white and she begins to search around the living room for Max.

"Where is Max?" Alex asks Harper. Harper only stares back at her. Suddenly, a loud banging noise is heard from the second floor and Alex' eyes grow wide.

"MAX! NO!" Alex yells.

Alex runs upstairs and opens everyone's door. She look first into Max' room. She procedes to Justin's room and finally to her room. She sees a shirt lying outside, a portion of it wet. She looks inside and a blood curdling scream echoes from the apartment to the streets and throughout the entire city. Justin winces as he is looking at baby formula, his body tingles with an electric shock and he rushes down the next aisle.

Back in Alex' room, Alex is staring down at Max. Max is now holding her bra, gumming at the strap. He doesn't notice the shadow over him until he turns and sees someone standing over him. He looks up and black, angry, intense eyes are staring down at him. He drops the bra and crawls over to the other side of the bed away from Alex.

"MMMMMAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXX!" Alex screams.

Max' ears can't take it and he begins to cry. Alex stops screaming and winces as his cries begin to tear at her heart. She leans down to pick him up and carries him downstairs. She tries to bounce him up and down, whispers words into his ears and anything else to stop him from crying.

"Max, please stop crying." Alex begs. Max only looks at Alex's nervous face and sobs louder. Alex sits down and begins to rock him, trying to calm him.

"Please! I'm begging you." Alex pleads pointlessly. "Oooohhh!" She grabs her cellphone and dials Justin's number.

"Hello?" Justin's voice echoes from the phone.

"JUSTIN, HURRY!" Alex yells.

"ALEX! IS THAT YOU? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Justin shouts.

"MAX IS SCREAMING AND I CAN'T MAKE HIM STOP!" Alex panics.

"ALEX! I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!" Justin says loudly. Then calmly says, "Calm down. Stop yelling around Max and Harper. I'll be there...."

"HARPER, NO!" Alex screams.

"Alex? ALEX? ALEX!" Justin shouts worried.

Harper has gone to the bathroom on the couch. Alex walks back over to her and picks her up in her other arm. She looks around for something to wrap around their bodies to use as a barrier before any more accidents happen. She spots dish towels hanging on the side of the cabinet. She puts the kids down on the table and rushes to grab the towels.

She tries to take one towel and wrap it around Harper. She tries all different ways to put on the towel and none seem to work. Finally, she just wraps the towel around her waist and wipes the sweat forming on her brow. She picks up Max and wraps the other towel around his waist.

"ALEX! I'M BACK!" Justin yells as he pushes the door open. Alex lets out a silent sigh of relief

"Dad....da!" Max babbles out.

Alex' eyes go wide as Justin walks in with three paper bags in his arms. Justin looks back at her only to see her shocked face turn into an angry face. His face immediately pales as the fire in Alex' eyes grows.

* * *

Let the games and torture begin. It is only the beginning of the adventure.

READ and REVIEW.


	4. Becoming Parents

Yeah, I'm drawing a blank right now. I got nothing to say, which is strange.

I guess just enjoy this chapter for now.

And my apologies to Boris.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place

A/N: _Thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 4: Becoming Parents**

"DAD....DA!" Max mouths out again.

"Yes... Hello, DADDA!" Alex says obnoxiously. "Can I speak with DADDA for a moment?"

Alex doesn't wait for him to respond and pulls him into the other room. Once in the other room she smacks his arms and punches his stomach. Justin falls over, kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain. Justin rolls over in pain and looks over to see Alex standing over him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Alex yells, tapping her foot rapidly.

"Alex!" Justin groans out, coughing, trying to catch his breath. "Alex!"

"THEY KEPT SCREAMING AND CRYING AND I COULDN'T STOP THEM!" Alex says as tears begin to shine in her eyes.

"Alex!" Justin coughs. "Calm...... down!"

"CALM DOWN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH TWO LITTLE BABIES!" Alex yells out, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Justin apologizes.

"WELL, now that your back. Good luck with those two." Alex say.

"I.... need.... your..... help." Justin mumbles.

"What?" Alex asks.

"I need your help. I can't do this alone. And you have a special gift." Justin explains.

"Yeah, I do. Disappearing whenever I want. Like right now." Alex comments sarcastically.

"Alex, wait!" Justin shouts trying to stop her from leaving.

"See ya! Transportium......" Alex waves goodbye as she swirls her wand around her body.

"Rain on, chain on!" Justin suddenly shouts and chains are wrapped around Alex.

"JUSTIN!" Alex shouts as she tries to move.

"Alex listen." Justin says calmly. "You need to stay here. I don't have any knowledge of taking care of children. You, however, have your maternal instincts."

"Maternal instincts?" Alex asks as she raises her eyebrow. "Really, Justin. That's your defense to keep me here."

"Or I tell mom and dad about you sneaking off to the art convention last month." Justin threatens.

"You can't prove that!" Alex shouts defensively.

Justin takes the ripped ticket stub out of his back pocket. Alex's eyes grow wide as she turns her head to the side and down. She rolls her eyes and sighs deeply. She turns back to Justin about to say something, but stops when she feels the chains holding her back. She looks down and sees little Harper tugging on the chains.

"It looks like you don't have a choice, Alex." Justin smiles.

"Yeah, well it's better she attached to me rather than you." Alex says.

"Why?" Justin asks.

"Because it's bad enough she follows you around like a stalker at sixteen. As a baby she'll be attached to your leg like an extra limb." Alex explains. "Besides you wouldn't know how to take care of her."

"Okay, MOM OF THE YEAR! How about we make this interesting?" Justin says sarcastically.

"You're going to bet on which one of us does the better job with the kids." Alex guffaws at him.

"You take Harper, and I'll take Max. Whoever does a better job of raising the baby, wins." Justin explains. "At least until I can find a solution for this mess."

"The prize." Alex says plainly.

"Will be announced later." Justin finishes.

"You're on!" Alex smirks. "But first...." Alex tries to move out of the chains.

"Need some help?" Justin smirks.

"I need you to get these stupid chains off me, moron." Alex says angrily.

Justin rolls his eyes as he grabs his wand out of his pocket. He swirls it around Alex and the chains disappear. Alex looks down at Harper and smiles. She picks her up and talks to her. Harper just looks at Alex with big baby eyes, wondering what she is saying. Justin laughs and goes back to Max in the other room.

"We are going to have so much fun. I'm going to take good care of you." Alex babbles at Harper.

_All I'm hearing is blah...blah....blah.....blah. Sure Alex whatever floats your boat._

"ALEX!" Justin shouts.

"Now what?" Alex says to herself.

"You might want these." Justin says as he walks back into the room with two packages.

Justin throws two packages at Alex. Alex catches them and looks down at the package tags. She scoffs as Justin walks into the other room. A few minutes later a loud shattering noise, Justin shouting, and a baby crying echoes throughout the house. She runs into the other room, carrying Harper, and looks at Justin holding a crying Max.

"NO NO NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE, MAX! PLEASE BE QUIET!" Justin yells above Max' screaming. He grabs a couple of the baby toys he purchased and hands them to Max. "Here, will this help?"

Alex laughs loudly at the exchange between Justin and Max. Justin hears Alex' laughter, turns to her and smirks. Alex looks at him curiously as her laughter dies down. She looks down at Harper, who is smiling at Alex. Alex soon feels something wet against the side of her shirt. She pulls Harper away from her and looks down at the stain on her shirt.

"Not a word!" Alex snarls at Justin, who is trying to keep a straight face.

"Welcome to parenthood, Alex." Justin says between his laughter.

* * *

READ and REVIEW.


End file.
